Exhibition Trick
by Trajectory of Simplicity
Summary: FE8 Sacred Stones. Innes soon realizes that formality definitely does NOT mix with a healthy relationship. Innes/Vanessa fluff. Hope you like it!


A/N: This fic takes place not too long after the war, where Innes is still a prince, but knows he will soon be king. So maybe around five or six months after the war.

Please enjoy this story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, and any other related Fire Emblem games and franchise.

* * *

**Exhibition Trick**

Innes raised his bow. Three arrows rested between his fingers. Three targets were splayed in front of him, a good distance away. In many ways, this was easy. At least he wasn't shooting an actual, competent person; only a target. But to others, this could be a very difficult trick, and it took even him the longest time to master it.

_"Watching you shoot that arrow reminded me of something."_

He lowered his head so that the shaft of one of the arrows was at eye-level. He began to aim. He slowly pulled back the drawstring, adjusting the arrows to the position he needed them to be in.

_"The time you demonstrated your archery skills..."_

He concentrated on the three targets before him. He pulled back just slightly more.

_"You shot three arrows simultaneously..."_

He released.

_"...and hit three different targets."_

The arrows he let loose flew from his bow. In the blink of an eye, they sliced through the air and buried themselves in the three targets he had set up beforehand, each arrow hitting exactly on the bulls' eye.

Innes lowered his bow and let out a breath.

He heard clapping from behind him.

"Wow! That was amazing, Prince Innes!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he turned around. "How many times must I tell you, Vanessa? There's no need for formalities."

The green-haired Pegasus knight walked up to him, smiling. "I'm sorry, Pr- I mean, Innes. Old habits die hard, I guess."

The prince replied. "Just don't do it again. I'd hate to think _you_ of all people would continue using titles with me."

Vanessa got the hint. Her cheeks turned slightly pink. "I-it's not that I don't feel comfortable around you! It's just... I've been a knight for so long, serving under you... I got used to having to call you 'Prince' all the time and..." her voice trailed off.

Innes laid his hands on her shoulders and looked at the green-haired woman straight in the eye. "Vanessa. Relax. It's just me. When we are alone, we don't have to think about titles. You don't have to be my knight, and I will most certainly not be your prince. You are Vanessa and I am simply Innes."

Vanessa stared at the prince for a moment, her cheeks turning into a deeper shade of red. "Innes..." she said, her voice soft. Her lips curved into a smile.

The prince smiled back at her. After a while, he turned away and picked up his bow.

"Well, since you're here," he said. "Why don't I teach you a few things about the bow?"

The Pegasus rider's eyes widened at the prospect. "Oh, no. I don't have the accuracy or the steadiness of the hand to wield such a weapon."

"Bah. Nonsense," Innes proclaimed. "Come. I'll just show you a few simple basics."

Doubt shone in her green eyes, but she stepped forward. "Well...okay."

When she was beside him, Innes handed her the bow.

"When you hold the bow," he began, "your non-dominant hand will grab the bow here." He took her left hand and wrapped it around the wood part of the weapon. "Your arm must be firm and straight. It has to be as steady as possible so you can aim." He straightened out her arm. "Good."

He briefly turned away from her and retrieved an arrow from his quiver nearby. He held it out to her. "Grab the arrow from the bottom." Vanessa obeyed. "To notch the arrow onto the bow, place it on the bow directly above your left hand. Grab the string with your right so that the tail of the arrow is between your index and middle fingers. Now pull back."

When Vanessa did so, Innes stood closer to her as he instructed her on how to use the weapon in her hands.

"In order to aim, raise the bow to eye-level." Vanessa complied. Innes moved his head so it was nearly touching hers. He felt the green-haired sky rider mold herself to fit his body. He had the immense urge to wrap his arms around her and just hold her. However, he was already doing something else, so he ignored it.

But she was just so _close._ The proximity of their bodies filled himself with a warmth no blanket or fire could ever equal.

"Look down the shaft of the arrow, all the way to the tip and use that to aim at the target." He gently pressed his face to hers so that he could see where she was looking. _She's so warm..._ When he was sure she was doing exactly what he told her to do, he said, "Good. Now release the string."

Vanessa obeyed. With a _twang!_ the bow shot the arrow. A dull thud sounded as the arrow embedded itself in a target not too far away. It did not hit bulls' eye but Vanessa was nevertheless happy.

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "I hit the target! I did it, Innes!" She turned her head to look at him, a grin on her face as she lowered the bow.

The look on her face communicated the happiness and pride she was feeling at her success. He too felt the same way. But it was improper for one such as him to get so excited over a simple arrow.

Innes's arms slipped off her body and he stepped away. "For one who never held a bow before, that was very good."

He didn't show it, but the lack of warmth came to him immediately. That enveloping, spreading feeling in his chest slipped away, leaving a kind of emptiness so tangible, he thought he could reach out and touch it. The cold setting in all around him made him want to take the woman before him into his arms again. He wanted to hold her tight against his body again, but he ignored the desire.

Vanessa turned around to face him, her grin toning down to a simple smile. "Thank you for your words. However, it's only because you are such a good teacher that I was able to shoot so straight and true."

And there it was. Formality. Respect.

It was as obvious to him as a flaming ball of fire magic flying toward him. It was there, all over her face. Behind the beautiful, sincere smile he has grown to love and look forward to seeing, there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

It hit him like an earthquake in Grado.

He briefly remembered an argument between him and Tana not too long ago. He had reprimanded her for her childish behavior. The following exchange of words were as clear as day.

_"Ugh! Why must you be so __serious__?" she had yelled at him in exasperation._

_"What's wrong with being dutiful? I am merely acting as a future leader should. If I am to be a good king, I must accept and do good with the responsibilities given to me as a prince," he had replied._

_"Well, how are you supposed to keep Vanessa's heart if you are so stiff and formal all the time?"_

Innes looked down at the Pegasus knight and his heart clenched.

Tana was right.

How can he keep Vanessa by his side if he kept such a cold distance between them?

Yes, he was a gentleman. He was thoughtful and concerned for her well-being. He made sure to set aside some time each day to spend with her. They have pleasant conversation and he enjoys her company very much. And she, his.

He thought.

But has he ever _showed _to her how much she meant to him? Has he ever touched her in affection? Given her a hint about the desire, the _need_, he had for her?

The answer came immediately.

No.

He always left a polite distance between them, the only exceptions were times when he was showing her something, like just now. Her words to him were warm and playful, but his words were generally formal and unloving; devoid of warmth and affection.

A pang of guilt hit him as he thought about this. An unbearable pain in his chest clawed at him as he realized that if he stayed that way, she just might leave him.

And the thought of losing Vanessa was too much.

His heart, heavy with the possibility of losing her, pounded in his chest as he took a step toward her. He _had_ to tell her what she meant to him. He had to tell her _something..._

But _what?_

He looked deep into Vanessa's forest green eyes. Tried to search for an answer within the depths of those shining emerald orbs.

No answer came to him, but he saw something. He saw her. He saw the simple sincerity of her personality. He saw the beautiful purity of her soul. He saw the light she radiated from her very soul. A light only he could feel. A light that has been shining from the moment he met her as a green recruit. But a light he was too blind to see, until now.

And he realized one thing.

He needed her by his side. Through good times and bad, through tears and laughs, he needed her with him.

Her simple devotion to him; her unwavering loyalty and faith in him; her pure honesty. Her infinite, shining light that only she could give off.

Her love.

He needed it. He needed all of it.

But, most of all, he needed _her_.

_But what can he say?_

For once, he wished he was more like Tana. She was so outgoing and loud and talkative. Words came to her as easily as moths came to a flame. She would've known what to say. She would've known how to fix things...

And then, just like that, he knew what to do.

He cleared his throat. "Vanessa."

The green-haired woman looked at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"Forgive me if this is too forward, but..." he paused a little, before continuing, "...it would make me very happy... to know that you are near..."

Vanessa had an inkling to where this was going. But the possibility was so far-fetched, she wasn't sure if she should believe it.

Either way, she was at a loss for words.

Another hesitation. Is this what he truly wanted? His heart gave him the answer almost immediately. _Yes._ "So, I would like you to move into Castle Frelia. With me."

For a long, unbearable moment, Vanessa just stared at him, her expression completely unreadable.

Innes grew more uncomfortable the more time passed. Couldn't she just answer him? What was she thinking? Would she decline?

His emotions were in a turmoil, but his outward facial expression was as calm as if he was talking politics with the rest of the kings in the continent.

But the more time passed, the more the impatience within him was showing on his face. His mouth fidgeted, his eyebrow began twitching.

Real time couldn't have been more than a minute, but it all felt like an eternity when finally, _finally,_ her expression began to change as her mind began to process his words.

Slowly, a grin spread across her face. Her eyes lit up and Innes thought that she never looked more happy. "Innes..." she began. "I would _love_ to move into Castle Frelia with you."

Innes smiled back at her, overflowing with joy from her words. "Well, that's wonderful," he said.

And he realized that he was going right back into his cold, distant front again. He tried again, trying hard to convey his feelings. "I mean, perhaps you should move in as soon as possible. That way, it could be better for both of us."

Vanessa's grin grew as she realized that her prince was beginning to get flustered. His cheeks were even beginning to turn a little red. She giggled, a sound that made Innes's heart grow warm. "Yes. I completely agree. I...can't wait to live with you...Innes." She smiled up at him, her expression growing soft, adoration pouring from each feature on her face.

He couldn't help. He stepped forward and reached out a hand to caress her cheek. That simple touch set his nerves ablaze and the urge to hold her close to him grew stronger within his body.

"Vanessa. I swear to you. I _will _make you happy. I will do all I can to ensure that."

The Pegasus knight's eyes welled up with emotion. She raised her hand to touch his and pressed her cheek into his palm. "Oh, Innes. I have no doubt that you will."

Innes moved closer to her. Step by step, he closed the distance between them, until any space at all was non-existent. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, allowing her warmth to melt the formality around his heart.

He had one more thing to say. The words bubbled up from inside of him, waiting eagerly to come out. The more he held her, the more he needed to say it. He used to have a lot of difficulty saying those words, but as he held her and felt her closeness, her deep warmth, if he but opened his mouth, the words would come pouring out like water from a pitcher.

His lips lightly touched her cheek. His breath caressed her skin. His soft whisper was gentle. No harshness of a commander or demanding prince; just the loving voice of a man to his woman.

"I love you, Vanessa."

There. He said it. The one thing he has been wanting to say, but for reasons unknown never came around to saying it. There was no formality. No stiff respect. Just an honest, truth that rang so loud and true, only those with the purest of hearts, like Vanessa, could have heard it.

And Vanessa did hear it. The warmth that was usually so absent from his voice. The pure sincerity in the utterance of those words.

Her arms reached around his torso, her heart bursting from emotion. She leaned her body against his. When she opened her mouth to speak, the warmth in her voice was equal to his.

"I love you, too, Innes."

* * *

A/N: As usual, I would love to know how I did with the characters. I hope I captured them just right. If I _ever_ right a character OOC, please, please, _please_ tell me. The one thing I hate most in fics is when a character is not acting like him(her)self. So, please, if my interpretation of the characters ended up being completely wrong tell me.

And, of course, if there is anything else that I could improve on, please bring my attention to that. My goal is just like everyone else's on this site; to become a better writer. So any kind of feedback or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

And, also, the bow tutorial thingy, I based it on some secondhand archery I did for fun once a while ago. It may or may not be accurate because of the totally illegitimate place I did it in, so I kinda just went ahead and made some stuff up. So, if it's wrong, whatever. Frankly, I don't quite care xD It's not even that important. I just wanted something like that in this fic.

Anyway, thank you very much for your time in reading my story. And, if you could, please drop a review :) That would mean _so much_ to me :)


End file.
